Will love and Friendship conqur hate and anger?
by jake brayn kenko
Summary: it's morning, Carlos and Kendall are sopouse to wake up Logan and James.. What happens when two kiss. What will happen?.. Who will be hurt?.. FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**I do warn you of many things in this Story… Abuse from a father and memories being shared by someone less likely to have a life like that… Cutting involved. **

**Please remind yourselves this is pairing of Jarlos and Kogan..**

**Have fun reading and please a review!**

**Later **_Jake Brayn Kenko~_

It was early dawn, alarm clocks buzzed in the Knight apartment. 2 boys jumped awake, in the same room. A tall light brown haired teen grumbled and cursed under his breath as the male reached his arm over to the alarm clock. Shutting it off, sitting up with a groan. Turning his head toward a Latino boy-who is still sleeping-and growled low in his chest. "Hey Carlos!" he hissed low to the sleeping Latino.

Carlos shifted slightly, his eyes still closed. "CARLOS!" the teen gabbed his friend in the side.

The Latino sprang to life, his eyes wide in shock. He was up in a second. "Whats the matter Kendall?" he asked with concern.

Kendall sighed under his breath with a shake of his head. "Nothing, it's time to wake up" he turned on him with a wave of his hand. Moving slowly in the direction of the door with his eyelids slowly sliding back over his eyes. Another groan escaped his lips as he moved to his other friends room.

Carlos threw the door open and jumped on the tallest teen, a smile on his lips. Black eyes shined with child like gleam "JAMIE!" he bounced slightly on the groaning teen.

The tallest male groaned in his chest, twisting his body to where Carlos lay under him. His hands at the Latino's sides, tickling him. "GOOD MORNING CARLOS!" he smiled brightly back at him as he kept tickling him.

Kendall smirked, shaking his head as he turned to the shorter black haired teen. "Logan time to wake up" he shook his friend. It was not doing the trick so he lunged on the bed, bouncing near his back. "LOGAN!" his voice rose slightly.

Logan jumped from his bed, standing. "Whats going on!" he bellowed out at Kendall.

James fell of his bed by Carlos-who is still laughing-with a _'THUD!_' on the floor.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at Kendall, who shrugged his shoulders. James stood swiftly, lunging back at Carlos and knocking him off the bed. Laughter filled James and Logan's room-which was only Carlos and James in there-Kendall shut the door behind him. Walking over to the counter to make some cereal, Logan behind him to get some coffee. "What is up with James this morning?" Logan asked with confusion washing in his eyes.

Kendall rolled his shoulders in a shrug "Dunno.. Carlos and I planned to jump you guys and we did but I didn't think James would do that.."

Logan smirked "James was going to do that with Carlos but you guys beat us to it I guess" it was his time to shrug his shoulders.

Kendall turned around to face Logan "Wait.. You were going to jump me?" he pointed at himself.

Logan nodded his head "Yea but you two beat us" Coffee in hand, Logan turned to stock off toward the couch to sit.

James slammed Carlos to the floor, inchs from his face. "Now you say 'YOU'RE MY DADDY!" he smiled at him. Carlos' face flushed red, shaking his head in effort as James put him in a cradle.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!" he bellowed back at his friend. Rocking himself back and forth, knocking James on his butt. "HA!" Carlos pointed as he stood up. James was up in matter of seconds, chasing Carlos around the room.

When Carlos was near a wall James called out "YOUR MINE NOW!" jumping at him. Carlos screamed in surprise when James landed in front of him. An ear to ear grin on his face.

Deep red, Carlos charged at James. Knocking him down again but this one was different because he kissed him.

Everything went quiet in James' room as Carlos sat on top of him. The Latino boy sat on his hips, hands on either side of his head and his lips crushing James'. James did something courageous, he snaked his tongue out and gently touched Carlos' lips. The shorter male parted his mouth slightly so James' tongue can slide in to his own. Strong hands gripped tightly on Carlos' shoulders as he sat on top, sliding them down toward his hips to push him back a bit to feel his erection. Carlos moaned as the tall teen invaded his mouth with that sinful wet muscle of his. James swallowed the moan with his mouth, staring at those loveingly black eyes. The tall male tried to pull his tongue out of the other's mouth, Carlos sucked it back in with his own.

The leader of the band sighed "What is taking those two so long to come out?" hissing under his breath. Kendall started for the room, opening the door slowly and peering passed it to see James and Carlos kissing. Turning red, the male quickly shut the door with a loud slam, racing across the living room and out the door. Logan shot his head up from staring at the floor that lay beneath his feet. Staring at his door with confusion. The smart male stood up, setting his coffee on the nightstand that sat near the orange couch, walking over with a confused look. Opening the door to find Carlos streaking out and James standing there, leaning against the farthest wall to the left. Shutting the door behind him. "Wha?.." he pointed to the shut door.

James looked up with shock in his eyes "Carlos and I.. We… um.." he tried to talk but couldn't. He was stuttering a lot so Logan turned.

"Once you calm down then you can tell me..Okay?" shrugging his small shoulders, James nodded. The small dark haired teen swiftly went out the room to find his friend.

Kendall ran down the hall, taking a left then a right, running into people. His eyes blurred slightly from anger, stopping abruptly when he heard his name being called. Turning his head right to see Logan racing his way. "KENDALL!" he bellowed out. His eyes looked concerned and worried for his angered friend. Stopping in front of the taller male, his black eyes looked up to see anger flaring deep within those dark hazel eyes. "Why did you run like that?" Logan hissed at him.

Kendall turned his head back, body tense with anger. "I didn't want to believe James was gay but that proves it!" turning back to Logan with his brows furred together in thought.

Logan stared at him, dumpfounded. "What.. When?... Uh?" black eyebrows lifted in confusion.

Kendall shook his head with a cold smirk on his lips. "He told me he was gay and I told him your lying and he wasn't.." a deep and troubled sigh slid out of Kendall's mouth.

Logan turned his head to see Carlos running down the hall. Kendall's body rolled and tensed as their friend stopped just 4 feet away from them. "Hey buddy, why did you run out like that?.." it was silent. "Logan I need your help.. James is going to hurt himself!" he cried out at them, turning his back on Kendall without another word and rocketed back to the room. Logan snapped his head back at Kendall with a hard stare.

"Well?" he tapped his foot. Arms crossing his small chest "Are you going to help or just stand there while your friend gets hurt from what you did?".

Another sigh passed Kendall's lips. Turning around, the two raced back with Logan in front. Flying in the room, almost knocking Katie and Momma Knight over.

Kendall stomped up to Logan and James' room, throwing the door open then stomping on to the bathroom. "JAMES!" called out Kendall with concern sturing in his voice.

James turned his head from his arm, the knife cut burned but it was nothing. "GET AWAY YOU PRICK!" he bellowed out in pain. His heart felt torn in two, love or friendship?.

Kendall stood on the other side with Carlos near him. "JAMIE COME ON OPEN THE DOOR!" cried out Carlos.

James' heart stopped beating when he heard Carlos' cry of plea.

Kendall growled "why are you doing this to Carlos?" his voice rose "IF YOU LOVE HIM THEN DON'T HURT YOURSELF JAMES!" Kendall hollored on top of his lungs.

James stared at the door, tears rolled down his pain striken face. "Carlos can you leave so me and Kendall can talk?" he asked nicely.

Carlos tunred his head toward his friend, hatred spuid in those dark black eyes. "_If you hurt James then I will hurt you_" the short male threatened him with a hiss. Before Kendall can respond, Carlos whipped around and ran out the door with pain, hatred and anger flooding his eyes.

The door slowly but reluctantly opened by James. "Your not going to hurt me are you?" James asked with fear.

Kendall's stomach dropped in anger, lifting his hand to rub his forehead. "No I wouldn't" he promised.

James slowly slid from behind the door, his eyes stared at Kendall with his body tense and ready to fight if he needed. Kendall paced over to the bed with a scowl on his face, his eyes burning with annoyance.

"Why did you run away when you caught me and Carlos?" asked James as his back made contacted with the cold and smooth surface of the wall near the bathroom,

Kendall glared down at the floor, he seemed lost in memory.

"When I was young, my father would try and touch me but I fought back… He told me to like it but I didn't.. My father was a whore when he drank and everytime he did.. I would run away.. Far away from him so he couldn't touch me" his voice cracked as tears slid down his face.

James stared at his friend in shock from the sudden out burst. "K-kendall?" his own voice faltured.

Honey dark hazel eyes looked up from the floor to him. So much pain, anger and hatred flowed out of him, "James I'm sorry I should have never ran out like that and freak.. But these memories I can't forget still burn in my head when I see two of the same sex kiss or even touch.." his voice trailed. "I can't even handle looking at Logan… I have feeling for him but,.." he trailed off again.

James hurriedly went over to his friend, blood dripped on the floor. "If you don't like gays then why are you gay yourself?" he asked with pain shooting up his arm. Wincing in pain, James shifted so he can sit not to far but far enough to move fast if Kendall 'was not there'.

Kendall sighed "Don't know myself there James" before James could even regesture what he said, the tall teen was pinned under the smaller frame of his friend.

A heart dropping scream filled the air from James as Kendall jumped back form him. Scared, Kendall ran out of the room with tears rolling down his face. Heading out of the apartment, running down the steps and out the lobby. The lead singer grabbed his phone, calling up his friend.

Logan and Carlos both ran into the room to see James curled on the floor with fear in his eyes. His eyes red and puffy but tears still fell down his face. "James.." Logan whispered to himself. Carlos was beyond pissed, the Latino boy ran to his room and put on proper clothes before running out of the apartment. Logan stayed behind to help James along with Katie there. Momma Knight went after Kendall.

Kendall turned his head back to his mom racing out of the lobby with Carlos hot on her heels. So much hatred was radiating off Carlos, Kendall could swear he felt the heat. Whipping his body down the left side of the side walk and down the right. Running, Carlos not far behind. A silver sports car pulled up near Kendall and the young teen jumped in. Turning his head back with a sorry and hurtful glance at his lost friend.. Carlos..

**How do you like the first Chpter?.. Good not good?.. Middle . HA THERE IS NO MIDDLE!.. **

**Poor Kendall is on the run, Carlos is confused… **

**Will logan forgive his friend.. Will James recover with his fear?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF WILL LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP CONQUR HATE AND ANGER?**__


	2. Will feelings be felt or turned down?

**Welcome Back everyone! ~**

**Please remember that there's cutting, language and a bit of memory. **

**I do hope you guys will like this one!.. Well lata**

**I do not own BTR remind you!~ *Wishes I do!* **

Afternoon rolled around and James was calming down. Logan at his side as Carlos stood on the sidewalk with a confused look along with pain mixed in there. Momma Knight was comforting Katie in her room as Kendall's sister cried that he left.

A sigh rumbled threw Logan as he stood up when he heard Carlos come in the room. "Hey" Logan whispered in pain. "Did you get him?" he didn't dare say his name when James is near.

Carlos shook his head "But he did something that surprise me.. He looked sorry… He'd shown pain and agony before he jumped into Niki's car" Carlos choked a bit from tears.

Logan shook his head slightly "I have to go use the bathroom, I was wondering if you can watch James for me…" Logan said trailing off a bit.

Carlos locked his eyes with James. "Yea of course I would" the Latino male paced over to his friend.

Putting his arm around James' shoulders as he leaned down into his chest. "T-th-thank you C-C-Carlos" he stuttered.

Carlos smiled as he leaned his head back against the wall, his butt on the floor. "No problem" a sigh rippled out of his mouth.

Kendall sat in the car, his eyes dark with memory of what he told James. The shorter male-who is driving-looked over at his friend with a worried glance before pulling into his home. The house was large with white pain and oaken colored windows on the front and backside. Flowers bloomed everywhere in his lawn, a water fountain on either side of the walkway. Kendall and the short friend slowly walked toward the doors to be opened by a taller and more muscular male. His golden hair gleamed as his wolf eyes narrowed down at Kendall. "Your Kendall? … Correct?" his perfect golden eyebrow lifted in question.

Kendall lifted his head from looking down at the marbled flooring up to the male "Yea I'm Kendall.. And your Jason?" Kendall questioned.

The tall male nodded his head before grunting to his younger brother and heading out the doors. Kendall and the short male walked in, taking their shoes off then slowly made their way to the couch.

Logan sat on Kendall's bed, a sad and crest fallen face stared at the floors. "Kendall" he would whisper under his breath. Phone in hand, the smart male made a disition to call him. Taking in a shaky breath before dialing the phone number.

Picking it up to his ear, Logan waited. It rang, on the 7th ring Kendall picked up.

"Hey Logan" his voice cracked.

Logan sighed in relief "Are you okay Kendall?" he quickly stood up. The small male was on the verge of tears.

Kendall looked across from the white carpet to the door "yea fine.." he whispered.

Logan sucked in breath, as he spoke "do not think of that!" he hissed to him.

Kendall smirked sadly. His eyes blurred "And why not?" he asked coldly.

Logan shook with rage and worry "Hang on, I'll be there.. DO NOT PICK UP THAT KNIFE!" he bellowed out into the phone.

Before Kendall could even finish his sentence, Logan slammed his phone shut and streaked out of the apartment. Running as fast as his legs can carry him in the direction of his car.

Carlos sighed, as James lay in his bed, asleep. Logan had bellowed out something that was muffled by the walls and the shut door. Jumping up, James lunched out of the bed when they both heard "DO NOT PICK UP THAT KNIFE!" from him.

A door flew open and was slammed against the wall then shut furiously. James' brown eyes widen in shock and pain. "Kendall.. Is. ..Going to.." he broke the sentence off.

Carlos smiled inwardly to himself; happy he is going to die. A chuckle escaped from his grasp before he could do any more. His eyes blazed coldly "I hope he does" he whispered only to himself.

James flew out of the room, out of breath and in pain. His heartbeat increased when he grabbed his phone and called Kendall. The Latino teen walked out slowly, his eyes blazing coldly.

James cried out "KENDALL PLEASE DON'T!" he had gotten his voice mail

Logan sped down the street, taking a left then a right, making that car do fish tails and turns. His eyes set out on a white large building with a silver car in front. It has been 15 minutes since he called him, panic-stricken, Logan stopped in front of the house. Jumping out of the car, slamming the door behind him then fleeing up the steps. Throwing the door open to see Kendall sitting on the couch with a knife in his hand and his other tying a rope around his elbow. Eyes wide in fear, Logan lunched forward, hitting the knife out of his hand then slapping him. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he bellowed out at him.

A short male walked in "Hey, ya should let someone do der thing man" he spoke calmly. His eyes thundered with madness. "I am standing here making sure he doesn't go over bored with this shit" shaking his head with a glass in his hand.

Logan narrowed eyes dangerously "Niki" he seethed out "_how dare you put Kendall in jeopardy!_" he growled at him. His arms clung onto the lost looking Kendall. Tightening his grip on him as Niki stepped forward.

"_Back the fuck off_" he warned him with a hiss.

Niki stepped around them, toward the door. His eyes seemed to laugh at him, mocking him for acting like this. "I've known Ken since I was young and you haven't" he smiled at him.

Logan froze, so much anger boiled in him. "_**Then why didn't you help him with his **__**father**_" he spit the last words out like acid in his mouth.

Niki smiled with a silent laughter as his head rolled back. "Task, Tsk. Don't act like I tried!" he snapped his head down to glare at Logan.

Long pale fingers reached for the door, opening it to see James and Carlos jumping up the steps. The tallest teen stopped in the doorway, seeing Kendall lost in memory with Logan hanging on to him for dear life.

Kendall stared at Logan's black jacket. "_Who's that? Why are they so loud?_" he questioned himself.

The lead singer seemed to snap out of his daze when he heard someone cry in pain. _JAMES!_ He bellowed in his head.

Whipping his head around to see Jason's arms around James' waist.

Instinctively, he shoved Logan behind him, launching at the tall male. His eyes grew with much furry. Kendall stretched his left leg out, making contact with Jason's cheekbone. "_FUCKER LET HIM GO!" _he snarled to the male.

Jason was thrown 5 feet from the house. He rolled in pain, Kendall went into a couch to wait and see. James hurriedly when to Logan, Carlos stood near Kendall, moving in his own crouch. Jason stood up, his eyes gleamed with bloodlust. Kendall shot back at him with a very cold look, it seemed to freeze him.

Carlos looked down to see Kendall glaring icily at the tall male. It made his body freeze and his anger seemed to dissolve into water that would wash it away. Carlos didn't notice Jason running away, he was focused on Kendall and his cold gleaming eyes. His body tensed, muscles rolling in tension as the lead singer stood up and turned. The two locked eyes for a moment, Carlos gave him his full respect for him. Kendall nodded his head in approval, turning his cold and brutal gaze onto his friend. "Niki" he growled. "You will not have Jason over as long as I am alive got that?' he whispered a growl at him.

Niki nodded his head with a smile "I knew you would come back in time my friend" his eyes seemed to challenge the others.

Kendall shot back an icily glare along with his eyebrows furring together. Logan stood in shock; Kendall looks like a street thug.

James stood in fear; Carlos walked back to him and hugged him. "James' he whispered. The tall male leaned his head down for Carlos to whisper in his ear "_I think we should take them to that club you wanted to go to" _a smile leaking onto his lips.

James stared at Kendall-who turned his gaze on to him-then looked down.

"James forgive my actions but today was something that would I hope to forget." His eyes seemed to be far but his words were strong. "Today was the day I gave up my gang, I ran away from my father with my mother and… I lost my greatest friend" his voice grew into a whisper.

James looked up from the floor, hesitantly taking a step forward. His eyes glowed with fear "You didn't lose a friend Kendall.. I still will be your friend," he whispered fearfully at him.

Kendall smiled as he looked away "I like that " turning his back on them. "I have to take a walk. Logan" his voice seemed to rise in happiness "come with me if you would like" tossing his head back with a smile and his eyes glowing. Logan nodded and moved toward his friend.

Carlos smiled up at James "So this means?" cocking an eyebrow up in question.

James looked down "Yea it means just that" leaning down, James kissed Carlos on the lips. "He gave me the okay," he whispered before grabbing his boyfriend and walking down the steps with Carlos in his arms. Staring at his other two friends as they walked down the street. A deep and troubled sigh escaped his lips as he noticed Logan's truck still here. "I will have Seth take that for him" Niki smiled from behind.

James jumped a bit from the smaller males voice, which was soft as a babies butt.

Logan turned his head away from Kendall as he leaned further down to whisper something in his ear. A dark blush flushed it's self across his cheeks, the taller male grinned when his lips lightly touched his ear "When did you start to worry about me?" he asked with a tug of Logan's hair.

Averting his gaze once more from Kendall to the dark sidewalk "I've always worried about you Kenny" he whispered. Gasping at the nickname he gave him, his breath got caught in his throat when those pale lips pressed themselves against his jaw line, trailing down his jaw. Logan stared at Kendall with shock when their lips brushed against each other, Kendall leaned forward to where their lips touched once more but more force behind it.

Kendall smirked into the kiss when he felt Logan's bottom lip quiver in his mouth. Parting his lips partly to take that quivering lip to sink his teeth in. Narrowing his eyes as he stared at the pure desire in his eyes. Logan yelped in surprise when Kendall started to suck on his lip, trying to pull back but his lip stopped him.

A long pale arm snaked its way around Logan's waist, gripping his left his hip tight.

Kendall smirked into the kiss, snaking his tongue out to touch Logan's bottom lip lightly. His eyes spoke of everything, love, compassion, desire and lust burned deep in those orbs. The wet muscle poked to where they meet, Logan groaned when Kendall was violating his mouth.

A deep moan was taken by Kendall as Logan leaned back on the wall for support. Arms hung loosly on his back as his hips gripped Kendall's own. When the bad boy pulled away from him, Logan whimpered from the loss of heat, a deep and dark blush crossed his face from the weird sounds that Logan just made. A grunt came from Kendall, his tongue licked along his callor-bone line then up his neck and near his pulse. Kendall nippled slightly on the quickening pulse, his smirk grew into a large grin. Pulling his hands from the waist to his arms, pinning them above his head with a swift movement. Logan whimpered with his eyes pleaing for him to stop but his body was against that. It urned for Kendall, it wanted Kendall to touch him, breath on him even take him.

Kendall groaned slightly once more before pulled back from the dark purple mark he made on Logan's neck. His gray hazel eyes narrowed "Logan if you don't want to I mean we can…" he paused at the word.

Logan tried to nod his head but his head was on it's own, his mind was else where. "K-k-Kendall.." he panted "I'm s-s-cared".

Kendall's eyes darkened "I'm sorry Logan for doing this to you" he pulled back, helping him back to the pavement.

Logan shook his head "Since you gave me this.." turning his head and pointing to the hickey he made on him. "Then I get to on you" he warned him with a glare.

The large teen smiled warmly at him, his eyes brightened at the thought. "fine, when we get home and you and I in my room then" his voice was commanding and not asking.

Logan nodded his head in agreement, the two walked back in silence, Logan was really tired so Kendall held him in his arms, his head leaning against Logan's.

Kendall sighed with comfort at the smell of Logan, the way his body can fit right into his arms. Some kid walked from behind the shadows. Tightening his grip on him just a bit but not enough to wake him. "Ah, Kyle.." Kendall's voice dropped low. "what makes you come here?" he demanded.

Kyle White smiled brightly at the sight of the short black haired male "So I see you have a _toy_ with you" his smile turned into a smirk.

Kendall's body tensed with anger, Logan shifting in his sleep. A mummer whispered out of Logan's red bruised lips. "Kendall.."

Kendall looked down at him with a questioning stare "Yes?" he asked just as soft.

Logan smirked barely "I love you…" his voice trailed away from sleep once more.

Kendall's heart sored into the air, his head leaning back down to kiss him on the forehead "I love you too" he whispered.

Kyle spat with his head sideways "_love is a joke_.." his own voice dropped low into an icy tone.

Kendall's eyes snapped to the silver car racing down the street. His eyes narrowed further, they seemed to turn into cat slits, making Kyle smirk grow even more.

His eyes seemed to lock on Logan-who is still sleeping-with hate and anger. Kendall growled an order "Leave my site now" he warned "or die on the spot".

Kyle's eyes widen "Yer back boss" he chuckled before turning "Meeting tomorrow night" leaning forward while walking "don't forget" he threw him a smile.

Kendall nodded his head and grunted.

Logan slowly opened his eyes, his neck hurt a bit. Groaning as he turned from his back to his stomach, laying down. He noticed someone's arm around him, the teen shot his eyes down to see Kendall sleeping with a peaceful look. A smile grew on Logan's lips, leaning down, Logan kissed his forehead. "Kenny?" he whispered.

Kendall moaned as he opened his eyes slowly with a smirk "So your up" he whispered.

Logan turned red a bit as Kendall leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

The smaller teen's smile vanished and was replaced by a bright blush when Kendall leaned his head back to show his neck. Logan slowly leaned down, his lips made contact with the soft spot on his neck.

Bit by bit, Logan opened his mouth. His teeth scraped across the pulsing neck, his eyes narrowed as he watched Kendall stare at him with a smile. "Go head" he urged him.

Logan bit down, sucking while he did it. Kendall bit his upper lip, sucking in breath as Logan bit him ravishly. He felt Logan break his skin, letting go of his lip to moan in pleasure. Logan pulled back to stare at Kendall before leaning back down to lick it apologetically.

Kendall shifted so Logan was sitting on top of him, white he was still latched onto his neck. Lifting his head even further for him to continue, Logan saw his opportunity to kiss him, leading his kisses up to his jaw line then near his lips. Black eyes met hazel brown, desire, love and compassion sparked between the two. The short male leaned down with his lips slightly pursed out. When they touched, his tongue automatically shot out and licked the bottom lip.

**If you like this then please tell me to continue on this!.. If not then please do not do anything or just tell me too stop if ya want. Lol.. lata**

_Jake bryan kenko~_**  
**


End file.
